samuraideeperkyofandomcom-20200215-history
Hishigi
Hishigi was a member of Taishiro and the best friend of Fubuki. He was also called "The Doctor" Appearance In order to perserve his life, he placed many Medusa Eyes on his body. Although this delayed the spread of the Death Disease, Hishigi wore a mask covering half of his face to conserve the power of the Medusa Eyes keeping him alive. Personality Hishigi is stoic and does not seem to show much emotion for most of his appearance in the story. He does, however, demonstrate his unfaltering loyalty to his friend Fubuki as well as to the Mibu Clan. Background Muramasa, Fubuki, Hishigi were once best friends. When Muramasa left the Mibu Clan, he stayed behind with Fubuki. Story Hishigi is first seen talking to Fubuki after Fubuki tells Shinrei that Taihaku is dead. Hishigi appears after Shinrei has walked away and comments on the fact that Fubuki forgot to tell Shinrei that it was he who had killed Taihaku and not Kyo. Fubuki tells Hishigi that if he does not like his methods, he could leave the Mibu Clan like Muramasa. In response, Hishigi tells Fubuki that he made his choice to stay with the clan even if it meant walking down the path to Hell. Hishigi next appears with the assembled Taishirou to welcome Kyo and his group. After Kyo's group falls to the underground layer of the Red Tower, Hishigi is seen talking to Akari by Yuya. Much to her surprise, it is revealed that Akari was a spy sent by Hishigi to gather information on Demon Eyes Kyo and his group. In fact, Hishigi even calls Akari his best soldier and trusted friend. The fact that Hishigi had resurrected Nozomu, Yuya's brother, also comes to light. During his battle against Kyo, his Medusa Eyes are destroyed and he begins dying from the Death Disease, which he contracted while researching it. Akari attempts to save him, saying that if he dies, she would lose another person. Yuan also attempts to help him. Hishigi is suprised by this and pushes Yuan away, and places a force field around Yuan, Akari, Julian, Shinrei and Hotaru to protect them from his last ditch attempt to kill Kyo. Death He eventually dies giving his heart to Fubuki so that he wouldn't die in his battle against Kyo, despite Fubuki's demands that he not do it. Hishigi dies telling Fubuki not to remember their time together, as it would bring him pain, as well as regrets to Muramasa that he couldn't uphold their promise. However, before Hishigi's death, he transferred his memories to Akari so that he might continue researching the Death Disease. There, she discovers that Hishigi loved children, he felt useless when he couldn't find a cure, and that he called Akari "#13" so that he wouldn't feel certain feelings (perhaps love and/or compassion), but he thought that if they had met under different conditions, they would have become friends. Upon his death, both Akari and Fubuki regard it with sadness and anger, as Hishigi was Akari's mentor and was Fubuki's best friend. Tokito noted his death with surprise, wondering how Hishigi could have lost and died. Later, the spirits of Hishigi, Fubuki and Muramasa appeared and revived Shinrei, Tokito, Hotaru and Yuan, who had been "turned off" by the Former Crimson King. Abilities / Notable Attacks He wields a huge sword named Hakuya '''which means “White Night” which has the ability to perform a slash at the speed of light, which he used against Yuan, another one of the Taishirou. Hishigi also wields the power of the '''Medusa Eyes, though these were planted to prolong his life. It sais that Hishigi is the strongest Taishiro '''-''' Willpower ' ' '''- Medusa Eyes' ' ' The entire left side of Hishigi's body is covered in Medusa Eyes which petrify anyone who looks at them. Petrified people crumble into ash soon afterward. The Medusa Eyes also grant protection from evil spells '-''' Lightspeed Slash ' ' Fires a large, arch shaped energy projectile from his sword to strike a distant target. Despite this attack's name, the general consensus is that it does not move at the speed of light. '''- Red Eyes' ' ' ' ' ' Hishigi can call out to the Mibu blood within him for significant boost in power, which changes his eyes to crimson red. ''- Forcefield ( or Hishigi Barrier )' ' ' Can create a forcefield to trap his opponents in. ''- ''Pseudo self-destruction '' '' ''' '''hishigi kills himself dragging also the opponent Gallery 534748_518242408205592_130585646_n.jpg 546518_485768081453025_1677396811_n.jpg 68467_518189554877544_1536986488_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Battle Doll Category:Taishirou Category:Mibu Scientists